As You Like It
by QueVeeBee
Summary: But he wanted her, and if their was one thing about Charles Bartholomew Bass, it was that he always got what he wanted. Always. C/B of course. R&R. xoxo
1. My Saddest Goodbye

**Hey all! This is a quick prologue of an idea that just popped into my head... It's not the story I was specifically working on to be my next piece, but I will be working on it as well. So I have three stories that i'm working on. Ambitious much? LOL. Anyway, let me know what you think if you want to. Reviews are always appreciated. Take care!

* * *

**

_That thing, that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person you're supposed to kiss for the rest of you life. And for one moment you get this amazing gift, and you wanna laugh, and you wanna cry...'cause you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that it'll go away all at the same time. -_Josie Geller, **Never Been Kissed**

**-------  
**

"I do you know," Chuck whispered softly as he pulled away from Blair's tempting lips.

"Yeah. I know. I do too," Blair answered quietly, finding it hard to speak with the knot forming in her throat.

"Promise you'll come back for me." It wasn't a request, nor was it an order. There was fear in his voice, an uncertainty that had never laced his words before.

"I promise." They both knew it was a lie. They both knew that the time and the distance between them would make this difficult. They both knew that no matter how hard they tried, life never seemed to work out for **them** to happen. Something always got in the way.

Chuck released his hold on her waist and stood back. The tears were flowing freely, drenching her face and ruining her impeccable makeup, but he didn't seem to notice and she didn't seem to care.

"I should go. The longer I stay here, the harder it will be to let you go," Chuck said as he bravely fought to keep the tears at bay.

Blair nodded in agreement, but she held on to his hand tighter. "I can't believe this is where it ends," she murmured, knowing she was prolonging the pain but not willing to let him go just yet.

"Hey. No. Don't say that. This is just the beginning. You'll see. We'll find each other again. We always do. Me and you, we're meant to be Waldorf. I promise you that." Chuck wiped the tears from her eyes and took in her face one last time.

"Good luck, Blair. I'll miss you," he choked out as the last word made his voice catch.

"Me too... I'll be seeing you."

He let go of her hand.

She let go of her heart.


	2. Chance Encounters

**Sorry for the delay in writing this guys! I got caught up in a lot of school work and midterms and work work. Anyway hope you guys like where i'm going with this. Let me know what you think. Reviews are love :-) Happy Readings!

* * *

**

_Three Months Earlier_

They'd had a torrid love affair that had begun as soon as their eyes had met. He knew the moment he spotted her that he loved her. Or at least, he knew, he would be falling in love with her. There was something about the way she looked, the way she walked, the way she talked. There was something incredible about her, and he knew from the moment that he'd laid eyes on her that she was the girl of his dreams.

She was a rich girl. A classy girl.

He was new to their world. He knew what it was like to work in order to get ahead in life.

But he wanted her, and if their was one thing about Charles Bartholomew Bass, it was that he always got what he wanted. Always.

Blair had met him casually one day as she walked around Central Park with Serena. It was summer and the New York City heat was blistering and suffocating. Fanning herself dramatically she waited on a park bench while Serena went to buy some drinks from the street vendor.

"Want to get wet?" a warm voice whispered behind her.

Blair turned around and spotted him then. He was handsome, he was grinning evilly, and if rumors held any truth, he was the devil incarnate. "Excuse me?" Blair asked, the double entendre he implied unmistakable by the glint in his eyes.

"The fountain," Chuck replied as he hiked his chin over to the direction of the water fountain.

"No thanks. I have friends with me," Blair said as she turned around, effectively dismissing him. Or so she thought.

Chuck was not one to be dismissed so easily. "So?" he persisted as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"So? What do you mean so? I'm here with friends. And I don't know you," Blair said as she slid over on the bench trying to put distance from herself and the incorrigible man that had just taken the seat inches away from her. He obviously knew nothing about the concept of boundaries.

"I'm Chuck Bass," Chuck answered simply as the devilish grin reappeared on his face.

Blair sighed as she realized her tactics for usually getting rid of annoying or unwanted company were not working on him. Of course she knew he was Chuck Bass. The entire Constance/St. Jude student body knew who he was since the moment he had walked through the doors of the school. He was new to the school, new to their society because he was new money, and he was a guy from the wrong side of the tracks. He was a rebel, he was incredibly handsome, and the girls fawned over him like moths to a flame. She should have been honored honestly. Word was that Chuck Bass hardly spoke to any one, unless of course the person was female and he was looking to sleep with said female.

"Congratulations," Blair answered sarcastically as she spotted Serena a few feet away talking to Nate. _Damn it. Hurry up, S._

"Well, since you seem to lack manners and refuse to tell me your name, I guess I should carry the conversation."

"I wasn't aware we were having one," Blair said trying to put on her bitchiest tone.

"You're unbelievable Blair Waldorf," Chuck said as he laughed at the prim and proper girl seated a few inches away. She sat perfectly upright and perfectly still. He doubted she was even breathing as she cast sideways glances at him every time he moved.

She was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. He'd been mesmerized the moment he'd spotted her in the school patio. She was wearing her plaid skirt, with a yellow silk blouse and matching headband. She was perfect. From the tops of her perfectly styled chocolate curls to the perfect cinch at her waist to the black ballet flats on her tiny feet. He'd wanted her since that first day, and now he'd finally dug up the courage to talk to her. That and this was also the first time he'd gotten her alone.

"How do you know my name?" Blair asked suspiciously as she finally turned around in her seat and eyed him up and down. Anyone else would have been offended by her condescending glare. But not him.

"I make it my business to know," Chuck answered simply. Blair rolled her eyes and turned back around, looking directly in front of her and hoping Serena would hurry up. She didn't want to stand up and run away, one because she'd be making a scene if she scurried away from someone (after all she was Blair Waldorf, and no one made Blair Waldorf run away. Blair Waldorf made others run away from her.) and two because she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he made her uncomfortable.

"OK. Well you know me. Now I know you. Go away will you?" Blair said once again.

Chuck laughed and a warmth spread through her cheeks at the sound of the throaty laughter. Just then Serena approached and stopped before the them.

"Blair...who's your friend?" Serena asked casually as she saw the heated expression on Blair's face and realized it was Chuck Bass who sat beside her.

"No one, S. Come on let's go," Blair said as she hurriedly stood up and started to drag Serena away.

"Nice to finally meet you, Blair Waldorf," Chuck shouted as Blair and Serena made their way farther away from him.

Serena turned around and smiled at Chuck as Blair grabbed her tighter and basically ran away.


	3. Slow and Steady Conquest

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It might be a bit all over the place because I stood up until 1 in the morning watching the President Elect speech (yay Obama LOL! sorry if my political colors are showing). Anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. reviews and requests are always very much appreciated, and i've been trying to respond to each one individually. thanks a lot for everyone who does take the time to read my stories. i love the support and feedback. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

The following Monday at school he'd made it his priority to cross paths with her again. He'd been desperately seeking her out since the beginning of the day, but amidst the crowd of trust fund babies and the two or three other students that were barely scraping by with the school's tuition, Chuck hadn't been able to find her. He'd begun to lose hope as the bell rang indicating the end of the school day.

Walking out to the entrance of Constance/St. Jude's, Chuck spotted the little vixen that had been driving him crazy since that weekend. She was standing near the gates talking to Serena and a guy he'd seen in some of his classes, Nate something or another. Walking over as smoothly as possible, Chuck reached the small group who fell silent as soon as they noticed his presence.

"Nate, right?" Chuck broke into the conversation sparing a glance at Blair who shifted uncomfortably and looked up at Serena. The tall blond simply smiled at her friend and latched on to Blair's arm.

"Yeah..." Nate said with a confused expression coming across his face. Chuck hardly spoke to anyone in the school. Especially not these born rich guys who thought they were high and mighty. The high and mighty girls he made an exception for. Although he found himself less and less interested in all the other girls ever since he'd come across Blair, and even more so since that Saturday that he'd actually spoken to her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow before first period so we could talk about our History assignment," Chuck said casually, trying hard not to stare at Blair.

"Uh...sure I guess I can do that. I'll be in class a few minutes earlier than usual. Is that cool?" Nate said, genuinely hoping to reach out to the new guy in school.

"That sounds perfect." Chuck turned around and looked at Blair forcing her to meet his eyes. "Hello there, Waldorf."

"Hey," Blair said quickly and then averted her eyes.

Serena cleared her throat loudly as the two grew quiet. "Hi. My name is Serena Van der Woodsen. We didn't get a chance to be introduced on Saturday," she said as she reached out her hand to Chuck.

Chuck shook her hand firmly and smiled. "Ah. But of course, the infamous Serena Van der Woodsen. Of course I know who you are. You're almost as popular as the Queen B," Chuck said lightly as Blair looked at him pointedly and she gave an unladylike sneer. But he had said _almost_, which won him some points in Blair's approval column.

"Come on, S. Nate. Let's get going."

"Nice to see you ladies again. And thanks, Nathaniel. I'll see you tomorrow," Chuck said as the three friends made their way into the bustling Manhattan streets.

One down. Two more to go.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Serena stared up at Blair as she laid across Blair's bed and watched her friend struggling to find an outfit for the following day at school.

"Ugh! It's just one of those days that nothing looks good, nothing feels right!" Blair nagged as she flung another shirt and skirt across the room.

"Blair, why in the world are you so nit picky with your uniform all of a sudden?" Serena said as she flipped over on the bed and began playing with her phone.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd pick out my outfit today and get your opinion on it since you're here anyway," Blair mumbled back as her head was lost somewhere behind the giant walls of her walk in closet.

"Right. So you're not trying to impress anyone are you?" Serena questioned carefully, knowing full well the extent of Blair's temper when someone tested her patience.

"Impress anyone? Like how do you mean?" Blair said innocently, trying to ignore Serena's jab.

"Well I don't know. Maybe a certain guy we ran into today." Serena began giggling, feeling safe that Blair was inside her closet and unable to hit her with her bony hand.

"What guy, S? You know I have no idea who or what your talking about..." Blair said emphatically as she popped out of the closet with a baby blue blouse, red heels and matching belt. "How does this look?" Blair asked as she eyed herself appreciatively in the mirror. Good choice, if she did say so herself.

"Oh come on, B. You know who I'm talking about. Tall. Dark. Handsome. Seems to have taken a real liking for you..." Serena stated, slowly enunciating her words for Blair.

"Oh... Him. Well no, why do you think I would be trying to impress him, S? The guy's a total pig. He has no morals, he's rude, he's a sexual deviant, and...and..."

"He's hot?" Serena offered.

"Shut up, S."

"What? The guy's hot. And you're hot. And he seems to like you."

"Serena, get your head out of wherever it's at. It's not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?" Serena asked.

"Me and Chuck Bass."

"Ah. But you've thought about it. And I never said for you to get with him. I was just saying..." Serena shrugged innocently as she grinned wickedly and flipped open her phone once again.

"You're so irritating, Van der Woodsen. If you like him so much, you date him!"

"No. I have a boy toy picked out for myself in the form of Nathaniel Archibald. But you, my dear dear friend, need to get your womanly needs taken care of as well. And you've now got the perfect candidate."

"Ugh! Gross Serena. I don't want to hear it..."

--xoxo--xoxo--

"So yeah, we acquired a lot of our western territory after the war with Mexico," Nate finished as he went over his notes with Chuck.

Chuck nodded as if he was listening to what Nate was saying. God the guy could talk about history. And half the things he was saying weren't making any sense.

"Thanks, Nathaniel. You've been very helpful," Chuck said, although Nate's helpfulness was yet to be measured.

"No problem, Chuck. I'm glad we got to do this. We should hang out more often. It kind of sucks just hanging around girls all the time. Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I get to hang out with the two hottest girls in school, but still....It's nice to talk to a guy once in a while..." Nate said as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Chuck.

"Yeah. I can't imagine that being an issue for anyone," Chuck agreed.

Nate's eyes turned more serious and he lowered his voice just a bit. "So...i get the feeling you're interested in one of my girls. And I have to warn you, Serena is taken. Well hopefully she will be soon," Nate said gingerly.

Chuck smiled. Well the guy wasn't so dumb then.

"Don't worry. Serena is not the one I'm after."

"Ah. Right. A lot of guys like B. She's one of those look but can't touch type of girls. Guess it makes her all the more appealing to everyone around her."

"So why aren't you all over her?" Chuck asked genuinely interested. Apparently digging information out of Nate was going to be easier than he'd originally thought. Nate was giving up the information willingly.

"Well, our parents had had us in an arranged marriage of sorts, but Blair and I have been friends since we were toddlers. And it's just weird you know? So we both know that's not going anywhere. Besides, Blair knows how much I like Serena. And Serena and I have had a 'thing' going on for the past couple of weeks," Nate said with a foolish look in his eyes.

"Well good luck with her. She is really beautiful," Chuck finished trying to move the conversation along to Blair and getting to know her better.

"Thanks. So you like Blair, huh?" Nate asked.

Perfect. Down to business.

"You can say that," Chuck answered aloofly. He didn't want to come across as desperate, even though he was going crazy just thinking about her.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Nate suggested.

Chuck laughed loudly drawing the attention of the other men in the room. Nate smiled along with him.

"Are we talking about the same Blair Waldorf?" Chuck asked dryly.

"She can be difficult, huh."

"I suppose. I haven't really spoken to her long enough to notice. But she's uptight. I'm thinking I'll have to loosen her up a bit," Chuck joked.

Nate turned serious all of a sudden.

"Don't try to play one of your games with her, Bass. Your reputation precedes you. Don't think Blair is just going to be another notch in your bedpost," Nate warned, demonstrating how much he in fact cared about Blair. She was like a sister to him. He'd be damned if the Constance/St. Jude's playboy would have a hand in hurting Blair.

"Nathaniel...don't worry about that. To be honest with you, and don't tell anyone because I'll have to destroy you, but I really like Blair. What I know of her at least. She's fascinated me in a way no one else has. And if she gives me a chance...well..."

"Glad to hear it," Nate interjected, sparing Chuck the difficult task of further voicing his feelings for her.

Chuck smiled at Nathaniel. He supposed now he had a partner in crime to get him to win Blair over.

Yes. One down. Two more to go.

--xoxo--xoxo--

They bumped into each other again the next day. Quite literally bumped into each other. Blair seemed to be distracted as she pushed through the door to the outdoor lunch area and ran into Chuck's waiting arms. He hadn't expected her to run into him, but he was looking forward to talking to her. Being able to touch her was just an extra bonus.

"Oh, God. I didn't see you there," Blair said as she looked up into those warm, melting eyes and pulled away from him.

"It's OK. It was my pleasure to serve as your speeding buffer," Chuck responded, automatically missing the silky smoothness of her skin against his hand.

Blair nodded but couldn't find the words to say. She felt flustered and bubbly on the inside. She didn't like the way he was looking at her because it made her feel uncomfortable. And for some inexplicable reason, there was a tingly warmth still attacking those spots on her arms he had held on to. Mentally giving herself a shake, she decided to walk away before she over analyzed what that meant.

"Well I've got to go," Blair said as she straightened her bag and walked around Chuck.

"Where's Serena?" Chuck asked Blair as she began walking away from him.

He saw Blair miss a step before standing completely still and turning around slowly. There was a darkness to her gaze that hadn't been there before.

"I have no idea where she could be," Blair lied quietly. _Why the hell does he want to know where Serena is? I guess he realized their was no way he could have me so he moved on to Princess Serena._ Blair silently fumed at the thought of Serena being Chuck's next victim. She assured herself it was just her interest in her friend's well being that had her so upset and Chuck's sudden piqued interest.

"Blair!" Serena shouted from across the patio. Blair inwardly cringe. Stupid Serena. She couldn't wait where she was suppose to. Of course.

Chuck had a smug smile cross his face as he saw Blair shift uncomfortably as Serena made her presence known.

"B. Come on we only have thirty minutes for lunch and I'm starving!" Serena said as she caught up to Blair. She noticed Blair was looking at someone and followed her line of vision to land on Chuck Bass. Serena smiled. "Ahhh....i see you've been busy."

Blair looked up angrily at Serena and huffed. "Please. He was looking for _you_." Blair said as she turned around and walked away quickly.

Serena stood there confused and then walked over to Chuck.

"Hey. Chuck, right?" Serena said nonchalantly, not wanting to show Chuck Bass how much the two girls actually knew about him.

"Hi. Yes, Serena you're actually just the girl I've been looking for..."

Two down. One to go.


	4. Bass Intentions

**Hey all! Thanks for reading and for those of you who take the time to review as well. I appreciate it very much. Anyway, Blair and Chuck finally get to talking in this chapter (YaY!). I'll post tomorrow if i have the chance, though i'm not too sure since i have a lot of last minute things to do for my class on Saturday. Anyway leave a comment if you enjoy, and if you don't i hope you've enjoyed it as well! Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Chuck straightened his bow tie and looked at himself in the glass walls of the plain black suit and black shirt was accentuated by the bright red bow tie he wore.

Serena Van der Woodsen turned out to be more helpful than he'd expected. Well no that was a lie, he expected her to be great help to him considering she was Blair's best friend and therefore her confidant. As her confidant, she would know the ins and outs of Blair Waldorf's mind. But what he hadn't expected was how willing and excited she was in helping Chuck win over Blair.

According to Serena, Blair could use "a little adventure in her life." Chuck smiled at his reflection. Nate and Serena were actually great people once he took the time to get to know them. Although his reasons for getting to know them were selfish, he had no doubt that he'd be able to form a friendship with both Nate and Serena simply because of who they were and how well they had gotten along these past couple of days.

It was Saturday night. Exactly one week since he'd first spoken to Blair and her guard had not gone down in the slightest. He still approached her in school, he eyed her with clear interest, he flirted and made lascivious remarks that only served to agitate her. He smiled at how prudish she behaved in public, even though Serena promised him that she was a piece of work in private. And when he spoke with Serena after Blair chose to ignore him, he noticed the pointed gaze she threw in their direction and the attitude she automatically picked up with Serena.

Tonight he hoped to get to see the other side of her. Serena had invited him to an End of School Year bash she was throwing at her lavish home. Everyone was excited for the coming summer, many planning to head to various destinations promptly after the school bell rang that upcoming Monday. The idea would have worried Chuck if it weren't for the fact that Serena said Blair usually spent her summers in New York alongside her father and her father's partner who came to summer with the Waldorf women.

He had the entire summer to win her over, especially if she found herself alone in New York City with only Chuck Bass to turn to.

The elevator doors dinged open and led him into a dim, luxurious "ballroom" setup. There were golden and pink strobe lights, satin sheets adorning the archways, pillars placed in precise locations, smoke rising from the hookah pipes scattered across the room, and eclectic music piping out of the surround system in the room. Chuck had never come to a party that was so UES, mainly because he hadn't become part of the UES world until that past January when his father had scored millions from his business dealings. Tonight he realized how much he had been missing out on.

Serena caught his eye from the corner of the room and she rushed over to him in a huff of elegant perfume, sexy tanned legs and a radiant emerald halter dress. "Chuck! I'm so glad you could make it," she said as she quickly embraced him and began dragging him to where she had been standing. "Come. Come. Nate's over here and Blair is somewhere around here too," she offered as she winked at him and stopped right next to Nate.

"Nathaniel, nice to see you," Chuck said as he patted Nate's shoulder and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"You too," Nate responded. "You're in for the kill tonight?" Nate asked smugly as he grabbed Serena's waist and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and burst into giggles.

"I'll be trying. Obviously you already succeeded," Chuck grinned as he noticed the exchange between his two friends.

"Oh. That's just some innocent flirting," Serena said. "I'm waiting for Nate here to decide to settle down..."

Nate grinned nervously and pulled Serena closer. "Let's go dance," Nate suggested.

Serena shook her head disappointedly, but took his hand and led him to the dance floor anyway.

Chuck smiled as the pair walked away from him, his eyes scanning the room looking for a certain brunette that had yet to make her presence known. As his eyes reached the dance area, he spotted the set of curls that had driven him insane this past week. He wondered what they would feel like in his hands, what they would smell like as he held her close and kissed her. Oh how he longed to kiss her and touch her.

And she looked spectacular tonight. Curls picked up in disarray with strays falling to frame her face like an angel. She wore classically simple makeup to go along with her incredibly sexy black, lacy, fitted dress. The only unflattering object she wore was the man on her arm.

Blair was dancing with a blue blood. Tall, blond and blue eyed. Chuck instantly hated him. Damn her. Blair leaned in whispering something in his ear that had the Adonis loser grinning like a complete idiot. Damn it. He needed to make his move as soon as possible.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair swayed lightly to the music as Brian twirled her expertly across the dance floor. She faked the smiles, she faked the laughter, she even went along with the idle chatter that Brian came up with. Everything was perfect. The party, the music, the gorgeous guy that was holding her close. But something was off. Something inside of her did not allow her to enjoy the company she was in. Blair looked over Brian's shoulder and spotted him.

Chuck Bass standing in the opening of the archway. He was staring at her with those dark eyes that seemed to bury straight into her very soul. She instantly felt a familiar warmth (familiar because it had been happening everyday this week whenever he came around) spread through her body. There was a nervous fluttering making her sick to her stomach. _Oh God. Why the hell am I reacting like this because of him?_ Quickly looking away, Blair caught the end of what Brian had been saying and smiled. She turned him around, not wanting to catch Chuck in her sight again and continued dancing.

"May I cut in?"

That voice. _Damn it_. And those shivers. _Damn treacherous body_.

Blair looked up at Brian with desperate eyes, but he had already turned around to see who had spoken.

Chuck looked Brian up and down. His eyes were challenging, daring Brian to refuse him the dance.

"Uh. Sure," Brian responded unwillingly. "I'll catch ya later, B."

Blair quickly placed her hand on her hips and looked at Chuck with as much attitude as she could muster considering her current state of mind. "Thanks. You just ruined a perfectly good dance with Brian," she began dramatically.

Chuck smiled at her and grabbed her hands, pulling her close to his body. "Allow me to make it up to you."

Blair sucked her teeth and ignored the sudden heating of her blood and erratic pumping of her heart. She forced her body to remain as still as possible, but her bones seemed to have a mind of their own, and they were suddenly melting against his hard frame. He smelled heavenly. Like liquor and hot male. And he was warm, warm all over. His hands were burning right through the thin material of her dress and searing the skin at the small of her back. She felt on fire and she was having a hard time breathing. She needed to pull away.

Trying to pull herself away from Chuck's strong grip, she found herself being pulled even closer still. She could feel him everywhere. It was as if their clothes did not exist and she was pressed against him in the most intimate of dances. _God. This is not good._

"So Waldorf. Why have you been ignoring me?" Chuck whispered against her ear as the music turned to a slow tune and he began a tantalizingly slow rhythm.

"Ignoring you. Whatever do you mean?" Blair asked sarcastically, knowing full well that she had cut conversations short with Serena and/or Nate all week whenever Chuck happened to come around.

"Well I've gotten to see your backside more than your face this week. Even though I'd be a fool to complain. It's quite a view you've got there," Chuck teased as he felt Blair's inhalation of breath against his own chest.

"How dare you? You're rude and obnoxious."

"Ouch. Your words cut deep, lady," Chuck continued with the banter. There was no way he was letting her get away.

"What do you want?" Blair asked, resigning herself to ask. Whatever he wanted she'd try to give, just so that he could leave her alone.

"Isn't that the million dollar question." Chuck turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you."

Blair missed a step and stepped on his foot.

"Ow. Watch it will ya? Those heels hurt."

"Sorry. Sorry. Did I hear you correctly?" Blair stuttered to ask, never having been so blatantly addressed before.

"What?"

"You know what. What did you just say?" Blair shot back, unable to say the words herself.

"Oh. That I want you. Date me. Go out on a date with me," he clarified, sweeping her into a dip in beat with the song. He caught Nate and Serena's eyes from across the dance floor as they looked on and smiled at him.

Blair noticed the direction of Chuck's gaze and found her two friends smiling appreciatively at Chuck. _Traitors. I will strangle Serena myself. And Nate, well Nate should be even easier to kill off than Serena,_ Blair silently mused.

"Why would I date you? You've obviously connived your way into the good graces of my friends. What are you trying to do?" Blair asked heatedly as she managed to put a mere hairsbreadth distance between their bodies, but some distance nonetheless.

"Exactly what I said. I intend to date you. I intend for you to see how wonderful I am. I intend for you to fall madly in love with me. Oh and my intentions are purely ungentlemanly as well..."


	5. Public Mating

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay. I'm having a heart attack with this class I'm taking on Saturday's. Anyway i know this chapter is short, but i had to make it that way to keep with the flow of the story. the next one should be longer i promise. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy reading and reviewing if you'd like. Happy REadings!

* * *

**

Blair stared at Chuck flabbergasted and completely at a loss for words for the first time in her life. If he wasn't the most egotistical, maniacal jerk she had ever met, she didn't know who was. She refused to be spoken to like that, especially not by Chuck Bass. How in the world he had managed to win over Serena and Nate was beyond her, but there was no way he wold be winning her over so easily. Or winning her over at all.

No.

No.

No.

She refused.

"Let go of me please," Blair breathed hotly as Chuck eyed her with lighthearted amusement. "And wipe that smug look off your face. There is nothing comical about this situation."

"Oh I think there is. You see, you actually believe you have an option here," Chuck replied confidently.

"Really? And I don't?" Blair asked, having seen the same expression in her own eyes whenever a plan she concocted fell into place.

"Not at all. You see you have to go out with me. And not simply because of my irresistible charm, vibrant personality and rugged handsomeness..."

"Well it can't possibly be for your modesty then," Blair scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Chuck rewarded her with that throaty laugh that had her knees weakening from the first moment she'd heard it. Attempting to pull away once again, her efforts were thwarted by Chuck's strong grip on her waist. His fingers pressed deeper into her skin and a bolt of electricity coursed through her.

"No, no modesty here. And that's why you must go out with me. Because I see the fire in your eyes. I see how you tremble when I'm this close to you. I can feel your heart racing against my own chest as I pull you closer. I know your knees are weakening under your weight, I know you're experiencing a warmth that you've never felt before. I know all this because I can see it, I can feel it, I can smell it, I can taste it. And I know you can feel it in me too. So save us the hassle of the chase because you know where this is gonna end," Chuck spoke in a tone that caused Blair to turn into putty. She felt weak, she felt heated, she was flushed, she was desperate and she felt a weird urgency coursing through her.

"And where is this going to end?" Blair squeaked under the small breath that remained in her lungs. She wasn't just at a loss for words anymore, he had sucked her dry of any air or any sensible thought.

"Like this..." Chuck whispered on the merest of breaths as his mouth closed the distance between them and found her own waiting lips.

--xoxo--xoxo--

So this was what it was like to kiss a man. She'd done it before, once on a dare with Nate, another time with a boy from school she had dated her freshman year for two days. But it was not this. Never this. When Chuck's lips crashed against hers, it was as if their skins melded together. She'd lost the ability to point out where she ended and he began. His mouth was hot and luscious, his lips way too sexy to belong to any man. But they did belong to a man, and that man was now working some sort of witch craft over her because she felt entranced and spellbound. She felt sexy, she felt devilish, and for the first time in her life she had a throbbing need aching between her thighs.

Now she was not naïve, and she was well aware of what that feeling was. But she had never felt it before. Not once. Serena called her prudish. Blair just considered herself of too high taste to fall into lust with just any common Joe that complimented her blouse that day. But at this very moment, Blair Waldorf was turned on. She was hot, bothered, breathless, achy. All those adjectives that described when a person was lusting for sex. And all because of a stupid kiss. A kiss. Well not at all a stupid kiss, but it was just a kiss for crying out loud!

No matter how much her mind struggled to take a grasp on the problem at hand (mainly some major display of PDA on the dance floor with none other than Chuck Bass), her body refused to listen. She melted even further into the kiss and found herself sighing and moaning softly into his mouth. His hands slid up and down her back, reaching the point where her back rounded out to her bountiful backside (she must go on a diet as soon as she broke this kiss) but not daring go any lower. Once his tongue had plunged as deep as it could reach, once it had tasted every crevice of her lips, tongue and teeth, and once she'd returned the favor (she was a slut! A no good floozy) to his own mouth, Chuck pulled away from her swollen mouth and looked at her with lustful eyes.

Blair wanted to die on the spot. Not only had she made out with Chuck Bass and liked it (who are you kidding Blair you loved it), but she had done so in front of the entire student body of Constance and St. Jude's. She was also pretty sure that she had the face of a woman in desperate need of getting laid. _God why me?_

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at six. Don't be late," Chuck broke into her silent reverie and let go of his hold on her. Blair stumbled a bit as he released her and he couldn't help but smile. "Have a goodnight, Waldorf."

And with a quick peck on the cheek (as if they hadn't just swapped the most erotic kiss ever portrayed in any of the romance movies she'd seen and she was pretty sure in any porn ever made either) he turned and walked away from her.

_Oh God. _

_What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_**A/N: So ok the stuff in parenthesis may have thrown some of you off but its sort of like Blair's inner monologue with herself as she's thinking about things. Obviously her mind is flustered and all over the place because of the kiss LOL Hope it wasn't too confusing. Review if you enjoyed :-) xoxo QVB **


	6. I'm On to You

**Delayed delayed delayed...Yes i know! And it's still kind of short. I had to cut it short because i feared that the story was steering way off track. If you guys remember the prologue which was so long ago, our beautiful couple must part ways. They will be doing so either by the end of the next chapter I write, or the one following. So i figured i'd cut this short, and then pick up a few weeks later with the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. Happy Readings xoxo

* * *

**

Blair found herself fidgeting and becoming impatient as the clock ticked and tocked closer and closer to 6 o'clock the next day. _I'm not going. No. Definitely not. It'll just be a wasted trip on his part, coming all the way over here for no reason. I will not be going anywhere with him._

Blair chanted and recited the same little mantra she had been repeating to herself the entire day from the moment she'd cracked open the first eye lid. Yes, no she was definitely not going. No way no how.

She had spent longer than usual getting ready that morning. And she had just showered an hour ago and decided on a wardrobe change around 5:30. And now she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror teasing and brushing her curls into angelic tendrils of perfection, glossing her lips into a plump and juicy pink pout, and her makeup was done just right. But none of it meant that she was prepping herself for a date with Chuck Bass. No she just wanted to look wonderful when she turned him away at the door. That would show him how wrong he'd been thinking he could get away with kissing her and forcing her to agree to a date. Not that she'd agreed, but the fact that he hadn't given her the chance to disagree irked her just the same.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in Dorota," Blair called over her shoulder. The maid was coming in with one of her one of a kind Valentino dresses, not that she was dressing up or anything.

"Here Ms. Blair. Anything else you need?"

"No Dorota. Thanks. And make sure when Chuck Bass gets here to have him wait in the living room. Notify me after five minutes. We'll let him stew a little," Blair said smiling saucily at her loving maid.

"OK Ms. Blair." Dorota nodded gently before turning away and retreating to her duties.

Blair sighed deeply and looked over at her dress. She would be dressing to kill tonight. Quite literally in fact.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Chuck smiled to himself as the quiet music of the elevator brought him closer and closer to the night he had been anticipating for months now. And after the kiss they'd shared last night, he was looking forward to the date even more. After that kiss, he truly knew what Serena meant when she said Blair was a piece of work. She was indeed a piece of work, a piece of amazing work that lingered and burned through his blood since that first meeting of their lips.

The elevator doors strummed open and Chuck was greeted by a portly maid with a soft smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Mr. Chuck?"

Chuck smiled at the short woman and nodded politely. "Yes, I'm Chuck Bass. I'm here to pick up Miss Waldorf."

"Hmm," Dorota hummed, "Ms. Blair is upstairs. I go tell her you are here."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Chuck made his way to the living room and took a seat on the white chaise lounge situated in the center of the room. _Six o'clock on the dot. Blair would appreciate punctuality,_ Chuck mused as he looked down at his watch.

His eyes wandered across every fine piece of art and decoration that was placed so perfectly around the living room. He took in the magnificent view of the Manhattan skyline from the window, shifted in his seat, looked out the other window, returned his gaze to the mantel and the painting above it and then sighed and shifted once again. _Where the hell is she?_

It was now 6:10. If there was one thing Chuck didn't like, it was being left to wait. It got him antsy and uncomfortable, and he was nervous enough as it was. He was starting to seriously consider going up the stairs and search for Blair himself, when he heard the soft click of heels approaching the living room.

The sight he saw caused his jaw to drop like the womanizing wolf in the Saturday morning cartoons he watched as a child.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair silently congratulated herself as she read Chuck's expression as one of utter stupor and amazement. He was shell shocked. He was gaping at her foolishly. If she hadn't been so proud and consumed in her objective to get rid of him, she would have allowed herself to register the tiny niggle of happiness, with a twinge of embarrassment, that threatened to fizzle over. But instead she ignored it.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" Blair asked as causally as she could.

Chuck had to clear his throat twice and blink rapidly three times over before he was able to speak. "You...you look amazing," he rasped out in a voice she hadn't heard from him before. His eyes gazed over the form fitting black silk appreciatively, drinking in the sight of her and feeling the blood rushing to a place he didn't want it rushing to at the moment.

"Thank you. But that's not what I asked. I asked, 'What are you doing here?'" Blair stated again, slightly rude and amazed she was even able to speak or form coherent sentences when Chuck was looking at her that way.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm here to pick you up for our date. And don't try to back out of it Waldorf. I'm on to you," Chuck said quietly as he approached her slowly. His head clear now that he'd had a moment to grasp onto the situation, he began to walk deliberately toward her.

Blair's breath caught at the predatory look in his eyes and the inherently male attitude of his walk. This boy, this man affected her in a way she didn't care to much for. Ever since that kiss last night, she'd been unable to stop thinking about him, and now he was ruining her plans of keeping him at bay. She needed to firmly reject him, she needed to get away from him as soon as possible, or else her resolve would break and only God knew where that would lead her.

She feared it was down a slippery slope from which there was no returning, and that was certainly not acceptable.

"You...you're on to me?" Blair whispered as Chuck began to walk in circles around her. A hawk stalking its prey. Prepping to move in for the kill.

"Yes. I'm on to you, Blair Waldorf. You don't like me. Or actually, you don't like the fact that you do like me. Even if only a little bit. I'm sure you're wondering what else there is besides that mind numbing kiss you experienced yesterday-"

Blair scoffed loudly. "Oh please..."

"No, no. I'm sure of it. You're just as curious as I am, if what happened yesterday is real or just an imaginary spark that went off as we got caught up in the moment. So I'll tell you what," Chuck said as he leaned in and whispered against her ear with heated breath. Blair's skin immediately began to crawl with goosebumps and her heartbeat began to thump even more erratically than it had been seconds before. "You go out with me tonight and we'll see if it's still there. If it's not I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you again."

"Why would I agree to that?" Blair asked breathless.

"Because like I told you last night, you have no choice. Now let's go," Chuck said. Without giving Blair the chance to object he pulled her hand into his own and rushed her down the elevator and into the New York summer night.


	7. We Will Meet Again

**Wow! This was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing the story so far, and for those of you who have been reading it as well. I'm sorry i haven't taken the time to respond to each review individually but i've been busy with a lot of stuff and then trying to get this chapter out which turned out to be longer than i expected. Anyway here's a collective "THANKS" to all of you :-)**

**Enjoy this chapter. I changed the words around in the final section. If you notice it's very similar to the prologue except for a few adjustments and some words added. So for those of you who were confused, i started to story with their separation (The Saddest Goodbye Chapter) and then the next chapter was _three months earlier_ so i went back in time to say how they met, how they got together, and now with this chapter, how it was that they came to the point of having to say goodbye to each other. Anyway, any questions still feel free to ask me. Happy readings and review please :-) **

**xoxo

* * *

  
**

****

_Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone. _

_****  
_

"You are amazing Charles Bartholomew Bass," Blair whispered against his ear as he held her close and they watched the fireworks display go off across the water. There was a huge crowd around them, but they felt as if they were the only two people sprawled out on the grassy knoll.

"Why thank you. And you, Blair Waldorf, are beyond amazing. You're everything I could've ever asked for and so much more."

Blair snuggled closer and drank in his unique scent, a scent she had gotten more than accustomed to, she had actually become addicted. Now she, Blair Waldorf, prided herself on being one of the only remaining Upper East Siders without any vices, be they alcohol, drugs, sex or any other terrible thing out there infecting today's youth. But she had to admit than even she was lusting and craving after this man like no one she'd ever met before. He had consumed her, body and soul, her body beckoned her to take a step further, to discover a little bit more with each passing day. But Blair maintained a semblance of control. She ignored the voice inside her head. She ignored the hot blooded desire coursing through her body. She ignored that almost painful ache that not became her bedtime companion every time Chuck dropped her off at home with a deep and passionate kiss to seal the date of the evening.

She didn't know when exactly things had turned out this way, when exactly it was that she'd stopped being annoyed and offended by him, and had actually started to fall into his spell. She'd figured it was around the time he gave her a goodnight kiss after their first date.

They'd only been seeing each other for a little over two weeks, and she was already intoxicated by him. She had only been dating him for two weeks and she was already seriously contemplating the possibility of losing her virginity to him. Not only that (not that that wasn't bad enough as it was), but she was also considering the idea that she might have actually fallen in love. Head over heels, over the moon, in too deep, going goo goo and gaa gaa love. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Most of all she didn't want to trust it. Love, and the tragedies of love were all too present in the world around her. Love was a fairy tale she had learned to erase from her dreams as the people around her failed and became miserable at love.

Chuck's hands slid lower and rested comfortably on her waist. Usually she'd feel uncomfortable and embarrassed about her weight and her body, but in these past few days Chuck had made her feel more beautiful and more desired than any other person had ever made her feel. In these past few days Chuck had turned her into a new woman, a proud, adored, complemented entirely too much and spoiled just enough woman. And also a slightly hot and bothered one. _Slightly? Blair you actually contemplated self-servicing yourself. Who are you kidding?_

Her inner musings caused her to blush furiously, making her glad that the dark night and colorful fireworks display provided camouflage for her.

"I bet I can guess what your thinking..." Chuck murmured against the crook of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Yeah...?" Blair whispered, struggling to suppress a moan. _Good God woman, you're going to hell. You __horny, obsessed trollop._

"You're thinking about how much you love me already," Chuck teased as he placed a soft kiss against her bare shoulder. Blair laughed quietly as she turned in his arms.

"You're right," she agreed seriously. Her dark eyes met his and she caught the shock that spread through his gaze. A shock he quickly recovered from.

"Do you now?" he asked cockily as he pushed her hair back against her face and ran his hands down her back.

"I do. I love you so much already."

Chuck stared at those deep dark chocolate eyes. Those dark doe eyes that had mesmerized him even more in these past few days. Dark eyes that he seemed to lose himself in. Dark eyes that wrapped around him and caused his heart to palpitate fervently, his palms to break out in sweat, his soul warm with a burning fire unlike anything he'd ever felt.

They'd only been going out for two weeks. Two weeks and he was gone. He knew it would be like this. From the moment he'd seen her all those months ago in school. From the moment he'd actually spoken to her in Central Park, he knew she would be the one he would never forget. He knew she would be the one he would never be able to let go. He wanted her, all of her. He desired her with a searing desire that scared him. It actually frightened him to feel so much so soon. But deep down he had known all along. Deep down these feelings had been threatening to spill over. All it took was a simple look, a gentle touch, and a ravaging kiss to push him over the edge.

"Blair...I love you too." Dark eyes met dark eyes. Glazed, unshed tears blurred both visions. They both felt it, how perfect it was, how right it was. And at that moment, they both knew they wouldn't be able to live without each other.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_Two weeks later_

"I want to show you something."

Blair looked up into those familiar eyes and smiled. "Really? What do you want to show me?" she asked as she wagged her eyebrows suggestively. _Confidence has made you depraved Waldorf. Shame on you_.

"Mind out of the gutter, babe. I've got a surprise for you," Chuck responded softly as he took Blair's hand in his and led her to his car. "Come with me."

Ten minutes later they were parking in front of The Palace as Chuck cut the gas and turned to her.

"You're bringing me to your place? Not exactly a surprise, Bass." Blair eyed the magnificent structure before her and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Chuck's typical idea of a surprise was a visit to the Empire State Building, or historic landmarks across the city, walks across the Brooklyn Bridge, ferry rides out to Liberty Island. All things she had grown up around but never truly experienced. Chuck had given her a lot of firsts.

"Ah, but wait. We'll be alone tonight," Chuck corrected and winked over at his lovely girlfriend. Stepping out of the car, he opened Blair's door and led her into the building and up to the penthouse that housed his father and stepmother.

"Alone? Really?" Blair asked as she noticed the quiet and darkness that surrounded her as she stepped through the doors of Chuck's apartment.

"Really. And that's not the entire surprise," Chuck continued as he took the lead through the hallways that led to his bedroom.

A nervous feeling overcame her as she realized they were actually alone and Chuck was leading her to his bedroom.

"Close your eyes," Chuck turned and whispered to her as they reached the door to his room. He smiled at her and kissed her gently, placing his hand softly to cover her eyes and opening the door.

Blair held her breath as she walked into the room, not knowing what to expect, too nervous thinking about the intimacy surrounding them. _Get a grip Waldorf. He told you to get your mind out of the gutter remember?_

Releasing his hold on her hands and removing his hand from over her eyes, Blair felt Chuck move behind her and place his hands gently on her shoulders. His soft lips pressed tenderly against her left cheek as his mouth grazed across her face and reached her ear.

"Happy Anniversary...."

Blair opened her eyes and smiled at the quaint dinner table before her, with lighted candles and glimmering silverware. It wasn't exactly a dinner table, more like an ottoman on floor level that Chuck had transformed into a table, with pillows thrown across the rug covered floor to serve as seats.

Turning slowly to face him, Blair smiled up at him and shook her head in confusion. "Anniversary? Our one month anniversary was four days ago," Blair reminded him. They had gone to Coney Island that night and held a bonfire on the beach. He should've remembered that.

"I know silly. But this is the anniversary of when I first realized you were the one for me."

Blair still looked confused and Chuck laughed. Kissing her on her pert nose he guided her over to the pillows and motioned for her to sit. Blair took off her shoes and sat down on the floor, the smell of something yummy permeating the air as she sat closer to the covered dishes before her.

"How so?" Blair asked as Chuck took the seat opposite of her.

"Well, exactly two months ago I spoke to you in the Central Park. Remember that? When you blew me off and hurt my soul?" Chuck teased as he placed a hand over his heart and smiled devilishly.

"Oh hush," Blair laughed as she placed her napkin on her lap and opened the lid on her plate.

"McDonald's. I made it myself," Chuck laughed as Blair frowned at the display before her.

"Ah. Impressive indeed. Bon apetite," Blair giggled as she pulled the wrapper off her burger and dug in with fervor.

They ate their "gourmet" meal in relative silence, Chuck turning on soft music in the background, both filling in the silent air with mundane talk about people they knew, family issues, and plans for the upcoming days.

"Let's watch a movie," Chuck suggested as they finished their meals. Blair agreed and walked over to the bed. Taking a seat Indian style at the foot of the bed, Blair waited for Chuck to join her as he popped in a DVD and then returned to the bed.

"Blair...what are you doing? Come lay down with me," Chuck said as he threw himself against the plush covers and pillows and threw off his shoes and socks.

_Oh God, _Blair silently thought to herself, panic tearing through her. _She wouldn't be able to help herself if she laid next to him. _

"Blair..." Chuck asked confused as movie began to play on the screen.

"Right," Blair said hurriedly as she pulled herself up on the bed and laid down next to him. She placed her head awkwardly against his chest and tried to force her body to relax.

"Relax, babe," Chuck said, sensing the tension in Blair's body against his. "We're just watching TV."

"I know. I'm stupid really," Blair said chiding herself as she snuggled closer and forced herself to concentrate on the movie and not the warm body against her.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"So where are Bart and Debbie?" Blair asked into the quiet bedroom. They were laying in silence and darkness, the candles having burned out long ago, the movie having finished a short time after.

"Rome. My dad had a business meeting to attend there with some clients. And of course Debbie ever the panicky watch dog..."

Blair laughed huskily against his neck, running her hand across his chest and down to his stomach.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Chuck asked her quietly, a deeper meaning to his question apparent to them both. They'd both been fighting it, denying themselves the physical aspect of their relationship. Chuck had been struggling to control himself since the night of their first kiss. From the moment he'd seen her the night of their first date.

Blair had been fighting the temptation just as long. Her better judgment and shyness preventing her from even asking or initiating the next move. Not daring to even speak of the next step in their relationship.

She slowly nodded her head against his chest and felt him relax underneath her.

They laid there in silence, neither one sure of how to proceed, neither one sure if they could bring themselves to make the next move.

_Come on Bass what are you waiting for? She's just agreed to spend the night. Why the hell aren't you ravaging her the way you've been wanting to from the moment you first laid eyes on her?_ Chuck quietly fought with the voices in his head. He couldn't just ravage her. It was Blair. It was Blair and him. She was the woman that he loved. The first woman he had ever loved. Sure he'd been with other women before, but nothing had ever come close to this. He'd never felt anything for them other than a physical attraction. This would mean so much more. And he was afraid.

"Chuck..." Blair murmured shyly against his chest. "Kiss me."

The quiet request broke down his reserve as he felt his body instantly respond. Here she was, the woman he'd loved more than life itself, the woman who had stolen his heart in a shorter time than he'd ever imagined. Blair had just asked him to kiss her, she'd asked him to make the move. She'd given him invitation to take the next step.

Blair crawled closer to his mouth and placed her face inches away from his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Chuck said as he brought his mouth up those last few inches and broke past the barrier.

It was tender. It was gentle. It was everything she'd ever imagined it would be. There was pain at first, but it was a pleasant pain. It was a pain that told her she was now a woman, that the man she loved had claimed her as his and only his. She loved every moment of it. Every warm breath against slick skin, every slippery grasp on hips and back. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her, the way his face contorted in pleasure as he glided gently in and out. A foreign pleasure began to invade her senses and made her mind clear of every thought except for the thrusting sensation of his hips against her own, of his manhood dipping inside of her.

She felt her body becoming hotter, her breath came in shorter pants. She was moaning, groaning, whispering his name against his shoulder. Chuck grunted and growled quietly deep in his throat. He could feel her tight around him. The sounds coming from her mouth exciting him beyond belief. He felt himself slowly losing control. He was losing an inner battle to draw out the moment. She was so tight, so warm, she was vibrating, writhing beneath him. Her small hands and nails clawed and gripped his shoulders and back.

And then she was there.

Her breath caught, her voice quieted. On a soft purr she clutched his butt violently as her body bucked and shifted beneath him. The quick jerks of her movement drove him insane, and with two more pumps he allowed himself a hot release into her inviting body.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_Two weeks later_

"I forbid you to continue seeing that boy."

Blair felt her heart drop at the sinister sound of her mother's voice sitting across the table. "What?" she asked on a shaky breath.

"You heard me, Blair Cornelia Waldorf. I know you've been philandering around with that Charles Bass boy, and I'm telling you right now that I will not tolerate it. It has been going on long enough and I'm not just going to continue to sit back and watch you ruin your life." Her mother looked her up and down furiously as she took a sip of her black coffee.

"Ruin my life? How am I ruining my life?" Blair asked indignantly. Her mother had never shown an interest in her life before, and now she wanted to control who she dated?

"He's a Bass. That family is no good. They're are not worthy of a Waldorf. You are made for something more, Blair. I'll be damned if I allow you to ruin your good name and status by dating that young man. God only knows what his intentions are with you!" Her mother finished more vehemently.

Blair's cheeks reddened as thoughts of the night she'd spent in Chuck's arms crossed through her mind. Quickly masking her reaction, she turned deadly eyes at her mother. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot be with. I love him."

Eleanor laughed darkly. "Love? Love? Blair don't be ridiculous. You're only a child. You don't know what love is. Love for you is just a passing emotion that riles your hormones. But once the phase passes you realize that what I've told you is true. And I'm telling you now, you and that boy, you're over. I don't want to hear that you've been running around with him anymore."

"You can't stop me from seeing him. How could you even think that I'd let you control my life? You've never even been there for me!" Blair shouted, tears threatening to fall. She knew her mother. She would not rest until what she wanted was done.

"I can't stop you? I can't stop you? You must have lost your mind! Obviously that boy's already infected you with his bad influence. You can say goodbye to him, Blair. You're not seeing him ever again and that's final!"

"You can't stop me!" Blair fought back, feeling herself falling apart before her mother's dangerous eyes.

Eleanor's face turned a shade of purple Blair had never seen on a human being before. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf. You will get your things packed. I won't tolerate this. Be ready in the morning. You'll be leaving New York." Eleanor stood and walked over to the archway of the dining room.

"Leaving? What do you mean I'm leaving? I'm not going anywhere! Besides, school's about to start in a few weeks. I can't leave now."

"Say goodbye to your friends. And say goodbye to that boy for all I care. You're leaving tomorrow. First thing. And don't make me drag you out of here because so help me Blair, I will carry you out of here myself!"

Blair sat silent and in shock. She allowed the tears to spill over as she heard the door to her mother's room slam shut and thunder across the house.

She had to call Chuck.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"How can you agree with her?" Blair shouted at Chuck as they sat in the darkness of the New York night, seated in the same seat they had shared the first time they'd met in Central Park.

"I'm not saying I agree with her, babe. I'm just saying you need to do what she says," Chuck said quietly, desperately trying to find a way to keep Blair here with him, but knowing that it was impossible.

"But she's sending me to France! She's sending me to live with my father! How can you be OK with that?" Blair asked. Her heart was breaking. She expected him to fight for her. She wasn't expecting this. Never this.

"I'm not OK with it! I love you damn it!" Chuck shouted back.

"Don't say that to me! If you loved me you'd find a way to make me stay!"

"Blair don't you dare question what I feel for you. I do love you. I just don't know what I can do to keep you here."

"Chuck...please..." Blair whispered quietly. She knew what he said was true. There was nothing he could do, nothing she could do, nothing they could do.

"Blair I'm so sorry. I'll go find you. I'll go get you in a few weeks."

"It's hopeless," Blair said after a few minutes of silence. "It'll be the same situation. I won't be able to come back. She'll find out if I leave France. She won't stop until she finds me again."

"I love-"

"Don't. Don't say it anymore. It hurts too much," Blair sobbed against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her tears into his skin.

They remained that way for what seemed hours. As he felt her tears subside he brought her silky lips up to his own and kissed her with a tenderness that was filled with more than just his love for her. It was filled with fear, with heartbreak, with agony.

"I do you know," Chuck whispered softly as he pulled away from Blair's tempting lips.

"Yeah. I know. I do too," Blair answered quietly, finding it hard to speak with the knot forming in her throat.

"Promise you'll come back for me." It wasn't a request, nor was it an order. There was fear in his voice, an uncertainty that had never laced his words before.

"I promise. I'll come as soon as I can." They both knew it was a lie. They both knew that the time would be long, and the distance between them would make this difficult.

Chuck released his hold on her and stood back. The tears were flowing freely, drenching her face and ruining her impeccable makeup, but he didn't seem to notice and she didn't seem to care.

"We should go. The longer we stay here, the harder it will be to let you go," Chuck said as he bravely fought to keep the tears at bay.

Blair nodded in agreement, but she held on to his hand tighter. "I can't believe this is where it ends," she murmured, knowing she was prolonging the pain but not willing to let him go just yet.

"Hey. No. Don't say that. This is just the beginning. You'll see. We'll find each other again. We always do. Me and you, we're meant to be Waldorf. I promise you that." Chuck wiped the tears from her eyes and took in her face one last time.

Taking her hand in his own, he walked her back to the front of her building, the heaviness in the air make it hard for either one of them to breathe. "Your mom will get over this. And when she does, you'll come back. And I'll be waiting for you. I'll always be here waiting for you," Chuck said sadly as he cupped her cheek in his hand and failed to smile down at her.

Blair simply nodded.

"Take care of yourself over there. Don't forget about me...I'll miss you," he choked out as the last word made his voice catch.

"Me too... And I'll never forget about you. I'll be in touch as often as I can," Blair assured him.

Chuck simply nodded.

"I'll be seeing you." Blair squeezed his hand and took his lips once more.

He let go of her hand as he pulled away from her salty lips.

She let go of her heart as he walked away from her, leaving her heartbroken and alone.


	8. Her New Porcelain Friend

**Quick thanks to everyone who has been following this story and for everyone who has taken the time to leave a review. i really appreciate it. Well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. don't really have much to say besides happy readings! reviews are love. xoxo

* * *

**

_Blair Waldorf, what in the world is wrong with you? Besides the obvious that is?_ Blair stared at herself in the mirror and felt disgusted with what she saw. Her eyes were puffy, red, swollen beyond recognition. She could hardly recognize the chocolate orbs beneath it all. Her lips were colorless and pale, along with the rest of her face. She'd gone almost two weeks without makeup. Two weeks! If she was in New York, this would be completely unacceptable. _If I were in New York..._

She felt the sob building up again and bit her bottom lip to keep from mewling out and scaring Roman and her father who were asleep next door. She had already tried running away, but they'd caught up with her before she even made it to the gates. It was pathetic. She was pathetic.

She tried to accept their reasoning, and if she wasn't so blinded by the pain, she understand it completely and let time pass the way they suggested. But she couldn't just wait until Eleanor cooled down so that she could return to New York. It was impossible. Knowing her mother, and she did know her well enough after 17 years of living with her, it would take an eternity for Eleanor to change her mind regarding Chuck.

_Chuck..._

Even the mere thought of him brought a fresh wave of tears cascading down her face. She hadn't heard from him in the entire time she was in France, mainly because her mother had canceled her cell phone service, and because her father and Roman were living as primates with no long distance phones and no computers. Her only option was writing to him, which took longer than she wished.

She couldn't stay in France, she just couldn't. She needed to go back to New York as soon as possible. She needed to feel him again, feel his strong arms wrapped protectively and possessively around her, she needed to feel his lips hot and warm invading her mouth and making all thoughts vacate her mind. She needed him, just needed his presence wrapped around her. She loved him. Loved him. She'd fallen desperately, completely in love in the span of a summer.

She should consider herself all types of fool. She'd done so many unBlair things in the past two months. For one, she'd dated Chuck Bass. That was not a good thing in the eyes of everyone she knew, except of course Nate and Serena who applauded them every step of the way. Second, she'd had sex with Chuck Bass. She'd lost her virginity to Chuck Bass. No one would understand if she told them what she'd done. She doubted even Serena would understand after the hundreds of times Blair had sworn she would wait until marriage to make love. But Blair no longer cared what anyone else thought. Yes she'd dated Chuck Bass, yes she'd lost her virginity to him, yes she'd fallen desperately in love with him.

The familiar wretched bile rose up in her throat and threatened to choke her. Gasping desperately through dry lips, she fought the wave of nausea that invaded her. _Blair stop it! You can't go back to that. You can't lose your strength. You have to be strong. If not for yourself, then for Chuck. Do it for him._

The burning sensation continued to inflame her stomach, her esophagus, her throat. As much as she tried to hold it in, her body wouldn't listen.

Sobbing pathetically, she rushed over to the porcelain bowl and emptied out the few contents in her stomach.

She was weak.

She was nothing without him.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_Five days later_

Roman slipped into the bathroom quietly as he heard Blair gagging and emptying her stomach into the toilet once again. He heard it everyday for the past ten days, morning and night, sometimes even after lunch. He knew Blair had had an eating disorder in the past, and now it seemed it had returned full force. He was worried about her, and before he worried Harold about his daughter's condition, he wanted to talk to Blair and see if he could help.

"Blair...honey, are you OK?" Roman asked softly as Blair gasped at his presence and attempted to set her hair and clothes into right.

"Roman...what are you doing here?" Blair asked weakly as she fought the urge to heave once more, and began to stand on wobbly legs.

"Blair, I know what's been going on here. You can talk to me. Don't let this situation get the best of you," Roman reasoned as he approached her and helped her stand firmly on her feet.

"Roman...please don't tell daddy. I don't want him to worry," Blair pleaded as the tears that refused to dry out fell once again. Every night she laid down to sleep, she was sure she had cried enough that day to last her lifetime. But as her head hit the pillows and thoughts of Chuck came bombarding her senses, her aqueducts proved to her they were still going strong. The tears refused to dry.

"Shh. Don't worry. I won't tell your father as long as you get better. If you need help, Blair, you know you can count on me. I know you must be suffering so much..."

Blair cried out and wrapped her arms furiously around him. It shocked Roman, seeing as Blair never showed any affection toward him and usually kept her distance, but his arms reached out automatically and held her close. He caressed her head softly as her sobbing began to subside. He walked her out of the bathroom and sat on the bed with her, waiting for her to speak, waiting for her to reach out and seek his help.

"I just....i just miss him so much."

Roman nodded gently and smiled a sad smile at her as Blair stared into his eyes.

"Honey, I know this is difficult, but you must understand why your father is keeping you here. Your mother...well your mother is not too happy about this. And Harold feels it would be best if you stay here a few months and let things settle down over there. If this young man loves you as much as you love him, then he'll wait for you. You're young Blair, love will fill every waking moment of your life from now on, but it's best not to force it. If the time, the place, the circumstances aren't right, there is nothing more heartbreaking than to lose at the game of love," Roman said softly.

"How come it feels like I've already lost?" Blair shot back. "I've already lost Roman! Don't you see. I am nothing! I've been reduced to nothing, and all anyone is concerned with is keeping me locked here in France against my will! I want to go home. I want to go back to the man I love!"

"Blair, things aren't that black and white. Sometimes we must suffer and learn to sustain the pain in order to be happy at the end of the day. Look at your father and me. Do you think its been easy for us to find happiness? Of course not. It's been so hard, especially on your father. Having to lose his wife and leave a child behind. But time heals the pain, and with time, things just seem to work out. The important thing is not to give up, not to despair, and especially not to rush things."

Blair cried harder as Roman's words sunk in through her blurred thoughts. Maybe it was best to wait. Maybe it was best to let it go, and hope that when she did return to New York, the time would be right and Chuck would be there waiting for her...

--xoxo--xoxo--

_Two days later_

_What is going on with me? This isn't normal. This doesn't feel right..._

Blair stared down at the toilet bowl and shivered as the cold sweats moistened her flimsy gown and chilled her to the bone.

_This isn't voluntary. I truly have no control over what's happening to me..._

Blair's eyes widened as she realized something was very wrong, and she had a feeling she knew exactly what that something was.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Roman..." Blair whispered through the thick wooden door of her father and Roman's bedroom. Her father was gone to work, but she knew Roman was still home, at least for the next few hours.

"Roman!" Blair said a little louder.

The door opened up to reveal a worried Roman standing on the other side.

"Blair? What's wrong?" he asked as he took in her disheveled appearance and pulled on the shirt he held in his hand.

"I need you to get me something, but you better not tell anyone or I will kill you," she whispered quietly as she spotted a maid on the other end of the hall.

Roman chuckled at her words and motioned for her to come inside.

"What is it Blair? You look worried."

"Roman I think I'm pregnant," Blair stated bluntly.

Roman's face registered a look of complete shock and utter disbelief. "Blair...Blair...there must be a mistake. If you're pregnant...then that means you've had sex...And if you had sex...then that means you're not a virgin..." he stuttered, and Blair almost laughed. Almost. If the situation were any different she would have found it hilarious, but there was nothing comical about what was going on. Or at least what she feared was going on.

"Yes, Roman. Thanks for the insight," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Blair. I just can't believe it..."

"Well believe it. I think I'm pregnant. And I need you to go buy me a pregnancy test."

"But...but...when?" Roman continued to stutter.

"Well a little over a month ago. We well...well you don't need to know the details. All I know is that we made love, it was amazing, and now over a month later I'm heaving uncontrollably three or four times a day and I haven't gotten my period."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Roman questioned nervously as he rushed to get his jacket and began prepping himself for a trip to the pharmacy.

"Well I hadn't realized I hadn't gotten my period. And, well honestly, I believed the vomiting was part of my eating disorder kicking in."

"Oh goodness, Blair. I do hope you're mistaken about this..." Roman went to the door of his room and Blair followed.

"Yeah," Blair said softly as she walked out the door and watched Roman disappear down the stairs.

Walking down the hall, she walked into her bedroom and leaned against the closed door. She stared down at her flat belly and placed her hands over it.

_What if I'm pregnant? What if I really am having a baby? Chuck's baby._

A small smile creeped across her face.


	9. Revelations

Chuck Bass had become a shadow of the man he use to be. It had been three weeks- three weeks!- since he'd heard from Blair. Three weeks since he'd felt her soft lips pressed against his own. Three weeks since his heart was shattered and shipped away in the palm of her hand.

God what he wouldn't give to touch that hand against. To feel her wrapped against him, to feel her warmth and her smooth skin. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice, to hear her throaty laughter that drove him wild.

He was dying.

Yes that was it. He was dying. He was completely sure of it.

He'd build a camaraderie with good ol' Jack Daniels in the past few weeks. There was not a moment that Jack wasn't beside him. And smoking. He'd never really smoked before, but now he found that it gave him a high and helped eased the tension that had been building for weeks now.

Where the hell was she? Why the hell wasn't she trying to reach him? He was beginning to fear something had happened to her. He was beginning to think she didn't want to hear from him. He had no way to communicate with her. All he could do was wait for her to call, for her to write, for her to email. And in three weeks...nothing.

He had to do something. Had to find a way to reach out to her. He couldn't keep drinking and smoking, and drinking and smoking his life away. Everyone around him was starting to notice. Nate, Serena, people at school, his father. If his father was noticing, then Chuck knew he had serious problems.

"I've got to do something," Chuck whispered as he stared at the empty bottle in his hands and set it down firmly on his side table.

Standing up determinedly, he walked over to his closet, pulled on his jacket and walked out the door.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"What are _you_ doing here boy?" Eleanor Waldorf sneered as she made her way into the living room and spotted Chuck sitting on the couch, shifting nervously and standing upon her arrival.

"Please, Mrs Waldorf. I just need to know if she's OK. I need to talk to her," Chuck said desperately. Almost pitifully.

Eleanor's eyes darkened and her lip curled maliciously. "Blair's fine. Better than she's ever been in fact. Apparently she's having a great time in France. And she's met some new people," Eleanor finished suggestively. "If I were you, I'd forget all about her. She's obviously having an easy time forgetting about you. But then again who wouldn't, you're not exactly our cup of tea here in the Upper East Side."

Chuck felt his heart drop at her words. Not at the insult she'd thrown at him, but at the suggestion that Blair had been off in France, socializing and forgetting him. She was fine. Better than she'd ever been.

Eleanor's words rang in his ears, every other sound closed off but the sound of her depreciating voice.

_If I were you, I'd forget all about her. She's obviously having an easy time forgetting about you..._

Chuck suddenly felt as if he were suffocating, nausea warming his belly and forcing him to move quickly before he drowned in the malice that was Eleanor Waldorf.

"I-I...I'm glad to hear she's OK. Have a good day." Chuck turned and quickly exited the house.

_How could she move on so easily? How could she just forget about me? While I'm over here pathetically waiting for her, wasting my life away..._

The tears began to fall the moment he walked into the warm New York City street.

It was over. It was over

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair opened her eyes slowly and struggled to keep the nausea at bay. There was also a deep, pounding headache forming at the base of her skull. As the haze cleared before her eyes, she spotted her father and a very guilty looking Roman standing by the side of her bed.

"What...what happened?" Blair asked quietly, fighting the headache that was now resonating through her head with a vengeance.

"You fainted. Roman came looking for me," Harold said softly as he sat next to his daughter and grabbed her tiny hand in his. "Blair...honey...why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Harold questioned her lightly, not wanting to scare her or upset her.

Blair looked at Roman who shielded his eyes and turned away from her accusing eyes. "Daddy...what are you talking about?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"Blair, I know. I know that you're pregnant. Roman showed me the test you took in the bathroom. He had to tell me what it was that made you faint, so don't be angry at him."

Blair felt the tears well up in her chest. _My God. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._

"Daddy, please don't be upset with me..."

"Blair Bear, I could never be angry with you. Especially not now. I know this isn't something you planned. These things just happen. Now what we have to figure out is what we're going to do. What do you want to do?"

Blair sighed deeply and wiped the tears away from her face. She sat up gently on the bed and looked at her father and Roman pointedly. "I want to go home. I want to go back to the father of my baby. I have to see him daddy. I love him."

Harold gulped visibly and shook his head in resignation. "OK. I'll have to talk to your mother. And there is no way you're going to go back to live with her. We'll arrange something for you Blair Bear. We'll figure this out," Harold assured her as he squeezed her hand harder and struggled not to cry as well.

Blair nodded her head enthusiastically.

She couldn't wait to see him.


	10. Good To Be Home

**Hey all! Sorry i haven't updated this fic in a couple of days but i drew a blank for a moment there and completely forgot to do it. Anyway i hope u guys enjoy it. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

_Almost Two Weeks Later_

"Chuck...what's wrong?" Serena and Nate questioned him as they sat having lunch in school.

Downcast eyes, red rimmed eyes, darkened eyes stared up at the couple. Serena and Nate had now been dating for over a month. And as much as it pleased Chuck to see his two friends so happy, it made him even more miserable when he remembered Blair and thought about her flirting and chatting it up with all those French men.

"Nothing at all. The world is perfect. Full of rainbows and butterflies," Chuck said caustically as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"I really wish you'd stop that," Serena said tersely. Picking the cigarette from between his lips, she flicked over to the floor and watched as a few of her classmates walked around and stepped on it.

"I think you just took care of that, now didn't you," Chuck said fuming at her. He wasn't in the mood for Serena's Free Tibet, Smoke Free's the Way to Be, Green Peace movements. He had been fighting a headache for the past few weeks, although at this point he was sure it qualified as a migraine. A alcoholic induced, smoking strained, migraine.

"Why are you so pouty lately? Everything is going to be alright. I can almost guarantee it," Serena said happily as she scooted closer to Nate's side and sighed comfortably as he wrapped his arm around her and warmed her bare arms.

The cool October air was making its presence known.

It had now been almost a month and a half since Blair had gone to France. It had now been almost two weeks since Eleanor had told him that Blair was moving on without him.

It had been almost a month and a half since his heart was ripped out of his chest. It had been almost two weeks since it was stepped on, crushed, destroyed, burnt and cast aside with no trace evidence left of it.

"Right Serena," Chuck answered dryly. As much as he loved his two friends, they were starting to make him sick. Literally. "I'm gonna go..." Chuck said as he stood and began to gather his bag and jacket.

"Chuck man, are you sure you're OK?" Nate asked, beginning to seriously worry over his friend and his anti social attitude.

"No I'm not OK. But don't worry about me," he answered.

"Chuck, I suggest you clean up your act. I highly doubt Blair would want to see you like this..." Serena said gingerly. Chuck cringed.

"I don't care. Blair's not here now is she!" Chuck shouted as he turned around and stormed through the gates of the school. _Fuck school. Fuck everything and everyone. Fucking Blair fucking broke me. Fuck her too._

"Why don't you tell him?" Nate asked quietly as he watched Chuck stomp away angrily.

"Because I promised I wouldn't..." Serena answered happily. "It's going to be so great!"

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair stood with the crowd of people at baggage claim and stood on tiptoes to try to catch a glimpse of either Serena or Nate. They had promised to come get her by 2 PM when her plane landed, and it was now 2:30 and they were no where in sight. Fortunately for her, her plane had been delayed and so she'd only just arrived, so technically they would have been right on time if they showed up within the next three seconds. Anything after that, and she intended to give them hell.

The trip had been dreadful. She'd gotten the window seat, but she was stuck beside a snoring, 300 pound man, who refused to wake up no matter how many times she had tried to move him in order to go to the bathroom. But when the nausea had hit her, she had to literally climb over him and bum rush the flight attendant that stood in the aisle in order to make it to the bathroom on time before she puked all over the plane. It had been one hellish 20 hours.

_OK. Three seconds. Where the hell are they?_ Blair anxiously paced back and forth, checking her watch every other second.

_Five minutes. I'm going to kill Serena!_

"Blair!" Serena shouted just as Blair was beginning to devise a plan on how she would murder the two of them and dispose of their bodies without no one the wiser.

She turned quickly and met her friend with a huge grin. _Oh well what's a few minutes late... At least I'm back home._ "Serena!" Blair said excitedly as she rushed into her friend's arms and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm sure you want to kill me. But I saw that your flight just landed so you can't be too mad!" Serena rushed to explain, knowing full well Blair didn't like to be kept waiting.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Where's Nate?" Blair asked as she scanned the crowd behind them.

"Oh, he's in the car. Didn't want to park for no reason. We are late you know," Serena joked as she rushed over to pull Blair's bags from the turning wheel. "So how do you feel?" Serena asked as she dragged the bag to Blair's side, put them down and patted her friend's belly.

"Don't do that! People might see!" Blair said flustered. "I don't want anyone to relay the news to Chuck before I get to tell him," Blair whispered happily as the thought of Chuck filled her mind.

"I'm so excited, B. I mean...I'm going to be an auntie!" Serena squealed under her breath.

"Shh!"

"I'm shushing, I'm shushing. Relax mommy," Serena teased as she began pulling the luggage toward the airport exit. Walking onto the pavement outside, Blair spotted Nate standing next to his car and waving at them.

Blair smiled as she waved back.

It was so good to be home.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"So...how's Chuck?" Blair asked the two lovebirds as she sat in the backseat and anxiously awaited her arrival back into the city.

"He's been better," Nate said over his shoulder as he attempted to maneuver them through traffic.

"Really? What's wrong?" Blair asked worried, her ears instantly pricking up.

"Haven't you heard from him?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Well, I did hear from him after about three weeks of being over there. But that was through mail. Daddy and Roman don't have phones or anything technological per say, and Eleanor cut my phone service before I left," Blair answered. She'd started calling her mother Eleanor from the moment she was thrown out of her own home.

"Oh...i see..." Serena said, still confused and unwilling to believe that some people still existed without phones, computers, Blackberrys and the works.

"So...how is he?" Blair asked impatiently.

"Well, let's just say it's good that you're home," Serena answered as she shifted in her seat and looked at Blair solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked nervously.

"Nothing. He's just...well he hasn't been the same since you left. All he does is mope around, drink and smoke," Serena answered with a frown on her face. "It's pathetic, I know, but he won't stop. And I've been trying to get him to realize the error of his ways, but he's so freaking stubborn. Kinda reminds me of you, Waldorf," she joked.

"He's smoking? What the hell?" Blair shouted, anger rising at the thought of Chuck falling apart and becoming someone she didn't know. A person she hadn't fallen in love with.

"I know. And I told him to stop because smoking is not good for the baby..."

"You didn't tell him that exactly did you?" Blair asked Serena cautiously. Serena did have her blond moments. She just wished she hadn't had one regarding this.

"No of course not, B. I know you wanted to surprise him with the news at the same time you surprised him with your arrival back. I'm telling you that poor guy isn't going to see this coming!"

Blair laughed at Serena's excitement.

Yes. It was definitely good to be home.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Thanks for the ride guys!" Blair said excitedly as she got out of the car and began walking quickly into The Palace hotel. She had gone to Serena's house (that's who she would be living with for a while), had been received warmly by Lily and Eric. She ate, took a shower, changed clothes, and then Nate offered to give her a lift to Chuck's house. After texting him and making sure he was home, of course.

Blair walked hurriedly to the elevators that would lead her up to Chuck's suite. She was nervous. She was beginning to feel the moisture collecting in her palms. She didn't know how he would take the news. She had hardly been able to process it herself. She still couldn't fully believe that she was pregnant. It was all just too much.

The elevator dinged and signaled to her that she had arrived at the Bass residence. Stepping inside silently, she was greeted by an empty house. An empty and quiet house.

Walking slowly to the bedroom she knew all too well, she stood in front of the door and took a calming breath. _Go ahead Blair. You could do this. Relax. It's Chuck for God's sakes! You shouldn't be so nervous_.

Breathing for another ten seconds, Blair deemed herself ready and turned the knob.

* * *

**Ehh...I don't know how i feel about this chapter. Sorry if you guys didn't enjoy it, but i had to fill some space before i can have them meet up with each other again. I was going to have Chuck change drastically, but i got from some reviews that that wasn't the way to go. I know a lot of you would have hated it, so i decided to steer clear of the hate mail LOL Besides we'll be getting enough of that garbage after the Bart Bass death and stuff on the show. Can't believe it i know! Damn Chuck and his womanizing ways! Blair better fix him! and quick! Ok...i'll stop now. REview if you'd like. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Hardest Hello

**Now don't be mad! I know it's a short chapter, but i'm uber busy right now, and i just took the past fifteen minutes writing this chapter just to have something to post up for you guys. I wanted to make it longer, i swear...but i have a lot of homework for tomorrow and i have to work out my schedule for next semester because i register tomorrow and that's going to take me a long time. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it! Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Chuck heard the door softly open, as the hinges creaked slightly and permeated his half conscious brain. His lids felt glued shut, an incredible pressure pinning him down by his head. But his body felt light. Light as air. He was positive he'd be floating in mid air if it weren't for his head serving as anchor.

_What the hell?_....The voices in his head seemed louder than usual. _That's because you're hollow. You're hollow inside._

Chuck tried to shift on his bed, but he was so tired and his body felt so far gone. He couldn't control himself, he'd lost complete mobility and sensation.

The darkness seemed to swallow him up and no matter how fast he tried to run away from it, he couldn't escape it. He was so tired.

So so tired.

Sleep.

That's what he needed.

Sleep.

He caved in to the darkness.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair walked in to Chuck's room and was embraced by an all consuming darkness. The shades were drawn, the lights were turn off, and she couldn't hear any noise whatsoever.

_Where is he? The doorman said Chuck's been home since this afternoon._

Blair felt her way around the darkened room, remembering where everything was and how many steps she had to take to get there. She maneuvered her way to the table that sat beside Chuck's table, found the lamp planted firmly atop it, and switched the light on.

The room immediately was washed in a soft golden light.

Blair stared down at the bed and found Chuck laying face down at the foot of the bed.

She smiled.

He was so knocked out he hadn't even heard her come in. A warm sensation filled her as she drank in the sight of his body. He looked exactly how she remembered him, only slightly disheveled. His clothes were rumpled, his shirt hung open, loosely framing his body. He was barefoot and his hair was tousled and longer than she remembered it.

She smiled. She was home.

"Chuck," she whispered quietly, crawling onto the bed beside him and massaging his head lightly.

His hair was silky and smooth, just how she remembered.

"Chuck," she said a little louder. Her hand moved lower to his shoulder, gently shaking him.

_God. He's out cold._

Sighing in frustration (they should be hugging and kissing and nibbling and...well talking, but that would be eventually), she sat down beside him and shoved him roughly.

"Chuck!" Infuriating man. This should be the reunion of two lost loves, like the thing in romance novels and movies. But here she was trying to rouse an undoubtedly drunken Chuck. Things needed changing, and she intended to change them. No more drinking or smoking for him! Especially not with a baby on the way. Their baby.

"Chuck!" she pushed against his back harder. And that's when she noticed it.

From the corner of her eye she spotted a very familiar bottle beside the lamp she had just switched on. _No...no that can't be right._

Blair struggled to her feet and rushed to the table, picking up the bottle and shivering as she read the familiar label wrapped tightly around the small container. _Morphine._

And the bottle was empty.

Blair felt the pit of her stomach rise to her throat, a panic so pure and inescapable wrapping around her. It took her five seconds to react. And when she reacted, it was to break out into tears and begin shoving at him incessantly.

"Chuck! Chuck! Oh God, Chuck! Please wake up! Please!"

_The phone! _She had to call someone! No no. She had to call the ambulance! Right away!

Scrambling to her bag that laid by the door to Chuck's room, she disposed of all the contents onto the floor and scurried to find her phone. _Fuck! Fuck! Where is the bloody thing? Fuck.....fuck....fu- Got it!_

Dialing haphazardously, she managed to punch the correct sequence of numbers and waited for the operator to pick up. She ran to the bed and sat down beside Chuck, rolling him over with the rush of her adrenaline and staring into his ghostly pale face.

It was the longest ten seconds of her life before the operator finally picked up.

"Nine one one. What is your-"

"Please! I need help. The Palace hotel. The Bass suite. Please please...he's dying!"


	12. Fallen

**Hey all! So sorry for disappearing for so long but I got very sick over the holiday weekend (Thanksgiving for non-American readers), have been booked with school and prepping for finals, plus shopping for Christmas and for care packages to send overseas to my hubby off fighting in Iraq. So let's just say i've been very busy. Anyway, i'll be updating often once again, as i've missed it dearly and don't really feel overwhelmed with things as badly as before. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't be mad about what happens. Reviews always appreciated guys. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Blair opened her eyes to the bright, blinding hospital lights glaring down at her from above. She was exhausted. She was cold, stiff and achy all over.

The past few hours had gone by in a haze. She remembered the sirens wailing down Fifth Avenue, she remembered the EMT asking her questions about Chuck, she remembered the IV being injected into his arm, the paleness of his skin as he laid on the gurney and was rolled out of his family's suite. She remembered faint images of the ride in the ambulance, the beeps and bumps in the road, the calls over the walkie talkies and the EMT reading off Chuck's vitals. And then the hospital. Staying stranded in the waiting room. Frantic pacing as she awaited news from the doctor. Last minute calls to Chuck's parents and to Serena. The last thing she recalled was collapsing against Serena's arms as her friend came rushing down the hospital corridor with Nate entail.

And now here she was. Wherever _here_ was. Trying to sit up, she realized she was laying down against cool sheets. Cool, rough sheets. Not the soft, plush sheets of her bedroom. _What the hell?_

Blair turned her head away from the blinding lights and found herself encased by a curtain. _My God. Why am I in the hospital?_ She tried to move, but the pain was too excruciating.

Moaning in pain, she shifted and felt around for the nurse-call button. As soon as she pressed it, she heard the rustling of the curtain around her bed and found Serena and Nate glancing down at her worriedly.

"B...oh my God. How are you feeling?" Serena asked nervously.

"Serena," Blair squeaked out, her throat dry and thick. Her tongue felt heavy inside her mouth. "What happened?"

"Sweetie..." Serena started gently, moving over to the bed and grabbing her hand gently. "You fainted. The doctors said the shock...well that the stress of everything that just happened...it was too much for..." She was stuttering and rambling, unable to find the words.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Blair asked cautiously as Serena's nervousness began to rub off on her. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Blair looked from Serena to Nate, who stood aside staring down to the ground and refusing to look up at her. "Nate? Serena!?"

"Blair, honey, the baby..."

And then she knew. Her heart sunk suddenly, falling into her now hallow feeling stomach. She should have known. Something felt different. She didn't feel the same. And now Serena just confirmed it.

Her baby...

Chuck's baby...

_Their_ baby...

Gone.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_**Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side**_

_**Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love **_

She was falling. Falling fast and hard. And her baby. _God please! Save my baby!_

And then she hit the ground. Hard. With a ominous thud. A loud, deafening thud. And she heard a wailing cry. _My baby! No not my baby!_

But it wasn't the baby. It was her. The scream tore through her throat, filled the empty, white room she had fallen into, and reverberated across the walls. And then there was silence. Silence and solidarity.

And then she attempted to stand up. Her belly was gone. Her stomach was as flat as it had been before the pregnancy. Her legs though, were like jelly. She couldn't stand up. She didn't want to keep moving forward.

And then there he was. His shadow enveloped her as she sat crying in a pool of tears. And he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"_Chuck...I'm so sorry that I've fallen," _she cried out miserably, reaching across with her other hand to clasp onto his arm.

And then he was gone. And her hands reached out and found emptiness.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Chuck stirred in his bed and felt a new heaviness he hadn't felt before. He wasn't floating on that soft, pink cloud he had been floating on before. His legs and arms didn't seem to float away as if independent from his body. And his head hurt like hell. His whole body for that matter. He felt like shit!

Opening his eyes slowly he was met with a blinding white light. _Fuck_, he thought as his eyes protested the brightness. Turning his face away from the light, he spotted a halo of blond hair and another set of brown, sun kissed hair. _Great. What are they doing here?_

Nate looked up at the sound of the rustling bed sheets and spotted Chuck stirring.

"Chuck!" he shouted almost frantically. "Thank God!"

Serena whirled into his line of sight and rushed to his side. "You idiot!"

"Nice to see you too," Chuck drawled painfully, wincing as he sat up in bed. His stomach hurt like hell, his head not fairing any better. And the stupid IV in his arm felt like daggers against his skin.

"How could you do something so moronic!?" Serena continued her wailing as she paced the side of his bed nervously.

"Serena, as much as I love being reprimanded, especially by you, would you care to lower your voice a decibel or two. I think your hitting pitches only dogs could hear," Chuck groaned as he lifted a heavy arm to rub at the temples of his head.

Nate smiled at him and nudged his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got run over with a truck."

"Serves you right," Serena interjected, a coldness in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"What's wrong with Big Bird?" Chuck asked Nate jokingly, earning himself a swift slap across the head from Serena, and a thundering pain slicing through his head following shortly after. "God damn it, Van der Woodsen!"

"I hope you're happy!" Serena cried out, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Chuck eyed her dubiously, unsure of where her sudden PMSing mood had come from. What did she care if he lived or died?

"Happy I'm alive?...not particularly at the moment," Chuck growled, trying to shut his eyes and find comfort in sleep. He didn't have the time, nor the patience, nor was he in the state of mind or health to deal with irrational women at the moment. Especially not Serena. Maybe a certain brunette who had turned his world upside down...

He felt the familiar pang and sighed deeply.

"Well at least you're alive you jerk!"

"Serena, not now," Nate said quietly, walking over to his girlfriend and holding her back. Serena had gotten dangerously close to Chuck's face and was beginning to shout.

"No. Now. What better time? He has a right to know what he's done!" Serena screamed, reaching hysterical levels.

"What? What the hell are you talking...no yelling...about Serena? Please enlighten me, and then please get out of my room. You're giving me a headache!" Chuck stated firmly.

"Blair-"

"Serena," Nate cut in violently, shaking her slightly as he pulled her away and began to drag her out the room.

Chuck's ears perked up at the sound of her name, and opening his eyes once again he stared across the room at the flustered blond. "Blair? What about Blair?"

Nate continued to drag her away.

"Nathaniel! Let her go. What about Blair?" Chuck repeated himself, his interest peaked and a dark feeling hitting him in the pit of his stomach.

"She came back for you," Serena said finally as Nate released his hold on her and she walked over to the foot of Chuck's hospital bed.

Chuck felt as if he'd been sucker-punched. _Blair. Blair's here!_ "Where the hell is she then? Why didn't she come?" Chuck asked confused and angered at the thought of Blair not being there beside him.

"She's downstairs..."

"Serena! Go get her! Bring her here!"

"No, she's hospitalized..." Serena whispered quietly, feeling more relaxed now and starting to doubt how appropriate it was to break the news to Chuck at that very moment.

"Van der Woodsen, I swear if you don't tell me what's wrong this minute...!"

"She was pregnant."

The sucker-punch now felt like a sucker-kick. Every last breath in his lungs swooshed out at the sound of Serena's words. _Pregnant...Pregnant...Blair pregnant..._

She had come back to him like she promised. And she had come back pregnant! Chuck's heart swelled suddenly, but just as suddenly, his parade was doused with a cold, stinging rain.

_Was.._

Serena had said **was**_**. **_As is past tense. As in no longer being.

"Was...?" Chuck mewed out softly.

"She lost the baby Chuck. Your baby."


	13. Enough

"Mr. Bass please. You must come back-"

"Charles. Listen to reason. For goodness sake stay in your room..."

"Mr. Bass!"

"Charles...!"

Chuck ignored the protests and complaints being thrown in his direction as he hobbled out of his hospital room and into the hallway. He had just called Serena to come to his room. She should be arriving shortly.

Grimacing and grunting as he made his way to the elevator, he pushed off the nurse that attempted to help him and guide back to his room. "I'm fine. Let me go!"

Standing before the elevator doors, he leaned against the wall and struggled to catch his breath. His body ached and he could hardly breathe from the pain in his stomach, but he needed to see her. He couldn't sit around wallowing in his own self pity when she needed him now more than ever.

The elevator signaled its arrival, and wobbling over to the front of the doors, he met Serena before she was able to step off the elevator.

"Chuck! What the hell are you doing? You need to be in bed!" she shouted as she tried to grab a hold of his arm in order to turn him around.

"Don't! I need to see her. Take me to her..." Chuck pleaded, his eyes boring into her with a sadness that was difficult to say no to.

"I-"

"Please, Serena. I have to see her."

Serena nodded silently, eying the nurse and Bart, both of whom had been standing back and watching the interaction between the two teens. Giving them a quick nod, they released the elevator button and watched the pair disappear into the elevator.

--xoxo--xoxo--

Blair had awoken from her horrible nightmare and had spent the past few hours too afraid to go back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she dreamt of her baby. It still shocked her that her baby was gone. Their baby. A baby that she had grown to love in the few days she had known of his existence. Now all her dreams and fantasies of raising the baby alongside Chuck, getting married and buying a home to raise their child, starting a family, with a dog and dear Dorota living with them. It was all shattered.

Serena had made her way to the room and spent the better half of the afternoon holding her and comforting her as she cried. Just cried.

She cried from the moment she awoke, to the moment Serena received a message from Chuck.

_Chuck._

Simply hearing his name brought tears to her eyes. She was suppose to be strong. She was suppose to be caring for their baby. She wasn't suppose to weaken in the face of adversity. She was suppose to help Chuck and still stay strong. For the _three _of them.

_No Blair. Just two. Only two. That is if Chuck will even want you anymore_.

Sobbing at the direction of her thoughts, Blair flung herself against her pillow and began gently crying against the sheets. Too wrapped up in her own misery, she didn't hear the door to her hospital room crack open.

She didn't hear the grunts and heavy steps approaching the bed.

She didn't hear as her name was softly spoken.

But she felt it.

Felt it when the bolt of electricity coursed through her body as the familiar touch stroked her arm.

--xoxo--xoxo--

She told herself she was dreaming. Told herself it was just another cruel hand the fates had dealt her. There was no way Chuck was standing before her. Serena told her he was staying in the hospital for another day. There was no way he would be walking around, especially not to see her.

But as much as she willed herself to wake up, she knew in her heart of hearts that the man she loved was standing before her. Well not really standing. More like hunching forward and grimacing in pain. Eyes in pain mixed with love. Mixed with fear. Mixed with doubt.

If she hadn't been so miserable she would have smiled at the look on his face. He was as handsome as she remembered him. Maybe a little paler and thinner, but he was exactly the way she remembered him. It felt as if lifetimes had gone by since she'd seen him last. And yet here he was.

"Blair..." he whispered softly, plopping down on the bed beside her and taking her hand in his. Chuck was usually not one to be at a loss for words, but at that very moment he was rendered speechless. He had been hoping for the day he would see her again. See her beautiful face, her brown curls adorning her soft features. Her brown eyes so soft and full of love for him. Those plump lips always so lush and beckoning to be kissed. And now that he had her before him she was a ghost of the woman he had last seen. She was thin, thinner than usual. She looked pale and frail. He feared touching her, his hand only slightly skimming against her own. Her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, with dark circles framing once young and vibrant eyes. Her skin was white and chalky, not an ounce of makeup on her. And she looked heartbroken. Genuinely heartbroken and in despair.

She had never been more beautiful to him than at that very moment.

Blair heard him whisper her name and her eyes began to water. He was touching her, her skin searing at the gentle contact he had against her hand. His touch was so light, so fleeting as if he were afraid to touch her.

"Chuck...What are...How are...?"

"Blair I'm so sorry," Chuck's voice cracked as he pressed his hand against hers more firmly.

Blair's eyes shot up to Serena, who blushed furiously and exited the room.

"Sorry...?"

"I know. I know about what happened....because of me....the baby...."

And she was rendered speechless. She didn't know what to say. How to act. How could she possibly explain that she had been pregnant. That she had come running from France as soon as possible. How she had hoped to surprise him with the news. How she had dreamt that he'd be happy and that they'd live happily ever after like the romance stories she had always loved. How she had come home only to find him half dead. How instead of remaining strong she had broken down. How she had been so weak, she had destroyed and killed their child. How could she possible tell him all there was to tell him.

"No Chuck. I...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Looking up at him, she met his eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

"I should have been there for you. I should have fought your mother. I should have kept you here by me and never have let you go. We shouldn't be here right now, like this," Chuck cried as he shook his head and rubbed her arm softly. "Baby...I don't know if you can ever forgive me."

Blair reached out and touched his face gently. The rough stubble beneath her hands a foreign feeling to her. Shaking her head through the haze of tears she fought the knot in her throat in order to speak. "There's nothing for me to forgive."

Chuck smiled at her and covered the hand she had against his cheek with his own.

There was so much pain, so many questions still left unanswered between them. The lingering doubts hung around them but neither decided to acknowledge it at the moment. The simple contact of their bodies was enough for them both. Neither one needed anything more. Neither one could have handled anything less.

It was enough for now.


	14. I Need You I Miss You

"Senorita Blair," the maid whispered as she walked into the room. The sound of the curtains being drawn, followed by the bright morning sun blinding her behind her closed lids, forced Blair to wake up.

"'Morning, Senorita Blair. You sleep well?" the maid asked as she walked happily to Blair's side and placed a breakfast tray beside her.

Blair nodded and cleared her throat as she leaned up against the headboard. "Yes. Good morning to you too, Lucia."

"Senor Chuck is anxiously waiting to see you. He's been begging for me to wake you. But I refused. I said, "no Senorita Blair needs her sleep." Yep, that's what I told him. He was not very happy with me," Lucia teased as she walked over to the closet and began to pick out something for Blair to wear that day.

Blair laughed warmly, enjoying the morning routine she had acquired with the Bass' maid. She had been staying with Chuck and his family for over a month now, and every morning Lucia would come in recounting a tale of how she refused Chuck entrance to Blair's room. The older woman was a sheer delight, and a perfect way for her to wake every morning.

"You know Lucia. You don't have to pick out my clothes today. I think I'll pick something out myself. It's about time I start getting back into my regular routine."

Lucia smiled lovingly at her and nodded. "Of course, Senorita Blair. That sounds wonderful," she answered as she walked over to the door. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Thank you. Just tell Chuck I'll be down as soon as I finish getting ready."

--xoxo--xoxo--

It had been slow. The healing. They were still healing. Not only physically, but mentally, emotionally, spiritually. They both had been broken, her more so than him. And every day that passed by, he felt guiltier and guiltier.

He felt guilty that his child would never be born. Guilty that Blair's tummy wasn't growing along with the passing of time. Guilty that she still looked frail and unhappy at times, when she thought no one was looking. But he caught it. Saw those silent moments when she would stare at her belly and sigh miserably.

But she was healing. He knew she was. He could see it. His Blair was as resilient as they came.

She smiled more now. She came out of her room and interacted with his family. She had visitors come over and was there to entertain and play the dutiful host. There was a glimmer of happiness, a shining light radiating from her eyes now. She didn't look hallow or empty inside.

And he was healing. Physically, he felt as if his overdose had never happened. Mentally, he couldn't believe it had happened. He felt a pang of regret for being so weak, for being so selfish. If it hadn't been for his carelessness, for his weakness, maybe things would be different. Maybe he and Blair would be planning their future along with their baby's future. But those were all "ifs" "ands" or "maybes". He didn't want to dwell on that any longer. He enjoyed the way things were now, even if they weren't what he wanted.

Blair had been living with them for over a month now. They talked, they held hands occasionally, they kissed on the cheek and spoke tenderly to each other. But it was slow. It was guarded. It was bound. And he hated it. Hated how much he loved her and hated not being able to show her how he felt. Hated that it would take so much time. But he was willing and he was patient. He loved her and he would do anything and wait for however long it took for her to get better. To be his Blair again.

Sighing in resignation, he checked his watch and frowned. It was almost 9 AM. _Another day of being late for school..._

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, you're going to be late for school..."

He heard her close behind him, very close. He didn't know how she had gotten so close to him. But she had, and her warm breath teasing the hair at the nape of his head send shivers up and down his spine. _Easy Chuck. Relax..._

He smiled contentedly as he turned around and faced her. She was leaning over the back of the couch, smiling wickedly as she use to do in the past. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh really? Wait...are you wearing your uniform?" Chuck asked as he took in the sight of her in her Constance uniform.

"Quite insightful my little detective," Blair teased as she trailed her finger along his shoulder, reaching the back of the couch, and following a straight path all around until she sat directly next to him.

"So...you're going to school then?" Chuck asked cautiously, his body instantly reacting to the flirtatious attitude Blair seemed to be displaying. It had been over three months since he'd slept with her. Three months too long. And at that very moment, Blair was looking at him the way she use to look at him that summer. That summer that seemed so long ago, yet was fresh and alive in his mind. And here she was ever the coquette, smiling, tossing her hair. She looked radiant. Sexy. Perfect. Alive. Exactly how she use to look that summer.

"That...or..." Blair trailed off as she played with the collar of his shirt and tugged on his tie suddenly. She dragged him close, within inches of her face, and Chuck had to put his hands against her thighs in order to keep his balance and not land a face plant on her crotch. Blair giggled lightly.

"Can't keep your hands off me? I'm surprised you've waited this long," Blair murmured close to his face, her lips so close to his own. Chuck gulped.

If Blair thought she could continue to behave like this without earning a reaction from him, then she was dead wrong. He was fighting to within an inch of his self control, not wanting to devour her like he craved to do. He was doing everything in his willpower not to rush her, not to consume her entire being the way she had consumed him all those months ago. "Blair...I don't want to force you-"

"Force? Chuck... I need you," Blair said softly, all hints of the fiery vixen gone and replaced with the soft, unsure woman that Blair had been these past few weeks.

"Oh, Blair," Chuck sighed as he drew her into his embrace. "I need you too, baby. I've missed you. This. Everything."

Blair nodded as she grabbed on to his shoulders and pressed her face against his neck. She inhaled his scent greedily, feeling safe and at home in his arms. This was the closest she had been to him in months, and she missed him. Missed touching him. Missed kissing him. She had been through a lot these past few months, but after losing the baby things had been standing still. Everyone handled her like a frail china doll, afraid of what to say to her and how to deal with her. Even Chuck walked on egg shells around her. She assumed they were together, yet he refused to kiss her on the lips, to touch her anywhere besides her hand and the occasional hug. And forget about making love. The man seemed to have become a priest in the past few weeks.

Blair had had enough. Sure she still thought of the baby and what could have been, but she had accepted it. She tried to make peace with the decision that God had made for her. It was funny how she had found comfort in God when she had never really thought about it before. But she did, and realized that everything happened for a reason. And she also saw how despite all the hard times, Chuck was still by her side. And she wanted to keep living for that. Moving and pushing forward in this second chance that had been given to them.

"Chuck," she whispered against his neck, turning her skin and licking a hot trail against his neck to ear.

Chuck growled, pushing away from her and looking into her eyes with an intensity that shocked and thrilled her. "Blair, are you sure?"

To answer his question, Blair closed the gap between their faces and caught his lips between her own.


	15. How They Liked It

**Hey all, sorry for the delay. As you know, it's finals week so i've been very busy these past few days. Anyway, this is the final chapter. I had to give them a happy ending. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much to every single person that took the time to review the story. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it so much. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

The fire burst instantly between their bodies and both Blair and Chuck had to pull away from each other mere seconds after their lips touched.

"Jeez," Chuck sighed as he drank in the sight of Blair's heavy lidded eyes. "That...that...that was something."

"Shut up and do it again," Blair whispered softly as she pulled her body flushed against him and reached out to kiss him once again.

"Blair, wait," Chuck started as he pulled away from her touch and took her hand in his. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right. No chance of Senora Dorota bursting in on us," Chuck teased as he spoke of their beloved Lucia.

Blair smiled and nodded happily. "Yes. Whatever. Wherever."

Chuck smiled at Blair's urgency and stood quickly from the couch. Taking both her hands in his own, he pulled her off the couch and began to walk briskly through the house. "Let's go!"

Blair followed quickly behind him, never breaking stride, just as anxious as he was to feel their bodies skin to skin. As they reached the door to Chuck's bedroom, he turned around and pressed her against his door. His lips crashed on hers again, this time the electricity unable to pull them apart, as they thrived on the exquisite sensation of each other's heat. Their lips sucked and stuck against each other, their tongues melding together as one, dancing against each other, tasting, wetting, prepping.

Blair felt every sweep of the tongue down in her core, Chuck felt every lick across his lips as if her tongue were sweeping across his cock. "I don't know how much more of this foreplay business I can take," Chuck groaned out as he pushed open his door, and locked it securely behind them.

Blair chuckled against his mouth as he walked her back toward his bed. "Perfect. Because I didn't know either," she responded throatily as they reached the foot of the bed and he began unzipping her skirt quickly.

"My naughty school girl," Chuck teased as he knelt before her and allowed her skirt to puddle at her feet. He glanced up at her as he began to peel away her thigh high stockings, removing them carefully from the seductive garter belt Blair wore beneath her clothes. "You had no intention of going to school, did you Waldorf?" Chuck asked as he slid one stocking off.

Blair simply shook her head, too mesmerized by the feel of his silky fingers sliding against her legs, the dark intensity of his eyes breathtaking.

Once she stood before him in only her blouse and thong, Blair pulled his hair up so he could look up at her and smiled wickedly. "You have entirely too many clothes on, Bass. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Chuck laughed as he stood up before her and gently shoved her onto the bed. Tugging at his belt and buttons, he threw his pants across the room and shoved his boxers down his legs. Unbuttoning his shirt, he knelt atop her on the bed and began to undo her shirt. "Skip it. I need you now," Blair groaned out desperately. She was beginning to melt beneath him and she couldn't contain herself another second.

Chuck nodded anxiously, too far gone himself as his penis was rubbing against the lacy material of her thong. Pulling off her underwear quickly, he slid over her body and began to kiss her just as he slid inside of her.

Their mating was perfection. Sweet, slow, passionate. She felt engulfed by every sensation, every twitch, every thrust, push, pull and grip. His hands left fiery trails wherever he touched. Every nerve ending in her body was awake, basking in the sensation that he brought to her entire being.

He felt her wrapped tightly around him. She was warm, wet, milking him. He felt on fire, the warmth of her body, the softness of her touch was intoxicating. He felt every scrape of her nails, every bite she placed across his shoulder as he sunk in those few inches deeper that caused the breath to leave both their bodies. He felt as her hands grabbed desperately at his back and his butt, felt her tiny fingers digging into his skin as she begged for more. Every inch of him was on fire and he was afraid that he would soon combust.

She felt it then, that familiar fluttering inside her that had her squirming and breathless beneath him. She spread her legs wider apart, pushing down on his buttocks firmly, trying to sink him deeper still. She arched her back and hips off the bed, desperately meeting his every thrust, rubbing herself, rubbing her most sensitive spots against his erection. And she was gone then.

He felt her orgasm gripping him and he couldn't control himself any longer. Thrusting into her clumsily, he placed himself deeply against her womb and poured himself into her body.

--xoxo--xoxo--

"Chuck...?" Blair sighed later on that afternoon as they laid wrapped in tangled sheets and limbs.

"Babe?" Chuck mumbled back as he dipped his head in the crook of her neck and lost himself in her scent.

"Do you think we'll ever be ok again?" Blair asked quietly as she gripped the sheet in her hands and fiddled absentmindedly with the material.

Chuck pushed away from her and stared down at her nervous features. "Ok? Baby, I think we're already more than ok. Nothing has changed. Nothing. Do you understand me? I still love you as much, no more, so much more than the first day I met you. Things have been difficult, I know that, but we'll figure it out. We'll make this work. I can't, I won't lose you again."

Blair bit her lips softly as she nodded through the mist of tears that began to cloud her vision. "I don't want to lose you either. I love you too much."

Chuck smiled as he kissed her tenderly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Not as much as I do, Waldorf. No way," he whispered against her lips as he brushed her hair back and pulled her hard against his lips.

It was perfect, the peace they found in each others arms. It was wonderful the completion they found only when together. They had gone through the best of times and the worst of times. And they'd made it through it together. Chuck was certain they would be OK.

From now on, nothing could stop them.

This is where they belonged.

This is how they liked it.

* * *

"Hereafter, in a better world than this,  
I shall desire more love and knowledge of you."  
- William Shakespeare, _**As You Like It**_, 1.2


End file.
